


technicolour beat, you and me

by Its_Me_Vanta



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Me_Vanta/pseuds/Its_Me_Vanta
Summary: wraith gets injured after a nasty match and wattson is quick to rush to her aid (short fanfic to derust :') )
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	technicolour beat, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first fan fic of darksparks!! i love these two :') i haven't written anything for a loooong time so apologies for the rust!

Three squads remain. The other two were already in close combat fighting at Train Yard.

Wraith was current kill leader with 8 kills. In her squad alongside her was Pathfinder and Wattson, and with them she felt a sense of security. Of safeness. She never felt safe, nor did her voices who constantly shook her and remind her she was in danger. The previous night she hadn't slept a wink. All that was on her mind was Natalie and her flowing blonde hair, along with her bright, infectious smile that she always gave Wraith. Whether she liked it or not, seeing that smile always clenched her heart and filled it with butterflies. She wasn't used to such a feeling, but she liked it. " _Focus,"_ the voices interrupted Wraith's thoughts. _"Natalie is looking at you."_ The skirmisher's head snapped up and met eyes with the blonde defender. She looked slightly concerned but battled it with her usual reassuring smile. " _M_ _on amour , _you seem distracted...are the voices bothering you?" The blonde pondered, frowning a little but never dropping her smile. A light blush made it's way across Wraith's pale cheeks as she let her gaze leave Wattson's for a moment to collect herself. "I'm fine. Just...thinking about how to approach this." She raised her Sentinel a little, resting it on the low wall in front of her to make it easier to watch the distant fight. She brought the scope to her eye. Two squads tightly locked in a fight with Peacekeepers, R99s and Wingmans. Part of Wraith wished she was down there fighting with them, it looked fun and she was missing out. She peered up at Pathfinder for a moment, and he met her gaze, waving as the panel on his chest flickered and brought up a smiley face. She chuckled a bit to herself. These two really brought comfort to her.

"Path, do you have your zipline ready?" Wraith quizzed, continuing to watch the fight closely. The robot beside her holstered his weapon and brought it out, activating it across the terrain and landing it above in one of the skyboxes. "Who's ready to fly on a zipline?" He chirped, turning to his teammates as the panel on his chest changed again to a heart-eyed face. "I am!" He beamed, watching as Wraith latched on followed by Wattson. The skirmisher crouched inside to scope down below. _"One is missing,"_ the voices called, urging Wraith to count the people around her. _"They aren't all fighting."_ Wraith's eyes faded back to their deep blue hues, as she peered around frantically to search for the missing enemy. "Nat, I need you to fence up," The skirmisher said, her tone urgent but confident. "I don't think everybody is fighting. Someone is hiding. If only I knew where..." Wattson nodded, making her way back to the entrance zipline and setting up fences to protect them. They had the next ring, and the high ground, but Wraith still felt worry in her chest. _Where are you..._

"Attention, beginning ring countdown," The announcer spoke. Wraith returned to her scope and watched as an enemy Wraith began portalling away, closely followed by her ally Lifeline. Their third was Octane, who was currently downed but unable to be revived due to his teammates being chased. It was almost like a game of Cat and Mouse. The portal ended just below Wraith and her team, hearing Octane crawl through and begin to get revived. The skirmisher took aim just outside the window, zooming in and opening fire on the enemy Wraith's head, cracking her shields instantly. Pathfinder was next to follow up on the assist and landed a Longbow shot, downing her. As he moved to go down to finish the squad, Wraith pressed her palm into the doorway to block his way. "Not yet," She spoke quietly, as if to focus her senses. "They're two down. The other squad will be on their way soon."

_"A sniper! Move!"_

Wraith had little time to react as a Kraber shot found it's way through her right shoulder, reeling her back against the wall. She let out a groan of pain, using her left hand to grip her shoulder to pressure the wound, her gloves stained in her own blood. It hurt to move her right arm, and thus was unable to fight, but it didn't stop her from using the scope in her gun. _"Why didn't you move?"_ _"They have an advantage on you now." "What will Wattson think?" "You're putting yourself in danger."_ The skirmisher felt hot beads of sweat leave her brow as she struggled to pressurise the wound. This wasn't the first time she was critically injured, but she hoped it was the last. She hated for Wattson to see her in such a state, but she was currently busy firing at the distant team. Path had jumped down to finish off the squad, and succeeded. He was now making his way towards the last squad. _"Suck it up, you need to follow them."_ The voices pressed. _"What happens if Wattson needs you?"_ Wraith grabbed the wall behind her and pulled herself up slowly, peering behind her and seeing splashes of her blood. _Nice reminder._ She thought to herself, sighing through her nose as she continued to grit her teeth to bear the pain as she looked down at her bracer. 100% charge. The ring was coming in and she had no hope of running, not with a busted arm. She placed her left hand on her bracer and began to portal, rushing towards her teammates. The rushing air was good for her open wound, yet it was agonising still. She would have to visit Ajay after the match for a serious checkup. 

After a short while, Wraith and her squad were announced to be the champions. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide her pain any longer. As the Legends piled off the dropship into their dorms, the skirmisher stumbled and leaned against a nearby wall, letting out a short groan of agony. Wattson was with her this time, seeing this sudden movement and rushing to her side. " _Chérie_ , are you alright? You've been sweating ever since we split up in that fight..." She placed a hand on Wraith's back to help her stand. _"Tell her you're hurt,"_ the voices called. _"You're losing blood. You need Ajay."_ Wraith blinked to keep herself awake. "I'm...fine." She responded, breathing deeply. A small blush had rose to her cheeks again when she felt Natalie's hand rested on her lower back to secure her. Her touch was gentle, but loving. Wattson frowed an eyebrow. "You don't look fine, you're even more pale than usual...what happened to your shoulder?" She questioned worriedly, slipping Wraith's left arm around her neck as she helped her to Ajay's dorm. Knocking softly, the medic acknowledged her and let her in. "Wraith, what happened to that shoulder?" Ajay covered her mouth for a moment in shock. Wraith had been injured before but had never bled this much. "Here, bring her in, quickly!" The medic urged, closing the door behind the defender and taking a seat opposite the skirmisher. Wattson kept her arm firm around Wraith to stop her from falling over as she laid her down on Ajay's bed, letting the medic remove the skirmisher's scarf and unzip her jumpsuit enough to explore her shoulder. Wattson couldn't help but stare. It was a gaping wound, nothing like Wraith had ever gotten before. "Oh, _chérie_..." She murmured, her blue eyes tearing up. A small beep came from around Ajay's neck, she had another patient to see. "Ah, pardon me ladies...Silva has blown something up again." She rolled her eyes but shook her head, revealing a smile. "I shall return momentarily, keep Wraith awake would ya, Nat?" She touched the skirmisher's cheek softly before rushing out of her dorm and closing the door again behind her.

"Fuck, why am I so stupid..." Wraith murmured, staring upwards to avoid Wattson's possible disappointment. "Even the voices warned me a sniper was looking at me." "Don't blame yourself, _chérie..._ we were split. I did not know you were injured so badly. I shouldn't of left you." Wattson said, touching Wraith's scratched left cheek. "And Pathfinder just wanted to finish your kill, I suppose." She giggled, shaking her head. Wraith felt her entire body relax the moment Wattson's hand touched her cheek. She was warm, as if she had just blanketed the skirmisher in multiple covers. The defender's thumb began to caress her skin softly. Ajay wouldn't have left for any other patient if she didn't know Wattson knew first aid, Wraith was in bad shape. _"Keep talking to her, Renee,"_ the voices continued. _"Stay awake for her."_ "Who was the one who shot me?" The skirmisher choked out. The defender patted her space in front of her, urging Wraith to sit up slowly to access her shoulder better. She did as she asked, with a short groan of pain she sat in front of her. Wattson began to gently clean the wound, dabbing slowly and gently to clean the blood. "Hm, I am not totally sure...but I believe Bloodhound?" Wattson responded, tilting her head a little bit as she concentrated on the skirmisher's shoulder. "Their aim is impeccable, after all." After she was done cleaning, she placed a gauze over her shoulder and began to bandage up. "That doesn't surprise me." The skirmisher chuckled, feeling more awake and alert now the bleeding had slowed. "Bloodhound always bests me in a duel. Especially when I'm off guard like that." Wattson smiled and cupped Wraith's cheeks, pressing a kiss into the skirmisher's forehead. "Yes, but you should be more careful, _chérie_." She scolded playfully, followed by a giggle. "You're so fearless sometimes it worries me." Wraith opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak, Wattson pressed her index finger against her lips. "Before you say anything, you _do_ have something to live for." She said softly, smiling at her. "You're such a dork." Wraith murmured, taking Wattson's hand from her lips and holding it, intertwining their fingers and meeting her lover's gaze. "Perhaps so!" The defender agreed, grinning. She took Wraith's chin in her fingers and pressed a loving kiss into her lips, pulling away shortly after to resume her bright smile.

"But that's something I love about you."


End file.
